Waiting for that Very Special Somepony
by OPG
Summary: It's Hearts and Hooves day again and Rarity is determined to find her very special somepony today. While Spike is determined to become her special somepony the only problem is he's not a pony. With some help from Discord Spike fixes this problem but will it be enough? This will be either the best or worst Heart and Hooves day ever. Mainly Sparity but a little Fluttercord mixed in
1. Chapter 1: When you're in Love you Find

**Chapter 1:When you're in Love you Find Time**

"I want the royal treatment please," said Rarity to the stylist at the Salon "I have got to positively look my best for tomorrow!" squealed Rarity in delight. Today was Rarity and Fluttershy's normal make over day at the Salon.

"What's happening tomorrow?" asked Fluttershy.

"Are you serious Fluttershy?!" said a surprised Rarity, "It is only the most romantic, important, and all around greatest day of the whole calendar year!" shouted Rarity in joy.

"Um...I'm sorry but I'm still not sure what's tomorrow," said Fluttershy in her timid voice embarrassed for not knowing what tomorrow is.

"Tommorrow is Hearts and Hooves day darling," answered Rarity, "but not just any Hearts and Hooves Day. This is going to be the day that I finally will meet my very special somepony!"squealed an excited Rarity ,"I can feel it!"

"Oh that's nice," declared Fluttershy as the stylist did both there mane hair.

"Nice?" asked Rarity, "It's absolutely magnificent!" she cried. "I've been waiting for that very special somepony for my whole life!" she declared. "I can see it now a very handsome stallion comes up to me and treats me to a nice romantic evening, the whole time praising me and treating me the way a lady should be treated," dreamed Rarity. "Aren't you waiting for that very special somepony Fluttershy?" asked Rarity.

"Um...I guess I never really thought about it much," said Fluttershy ,"with all my animal friends and my pony friends I never really feel lonely," answered Fluttershy in a happy tone.

"Come on darling you can't actually tell me that if the right stallion comes along that you wouldn't fall head over hooves for him," replied Rarity.

"I guess it would be nice but he'll have to be pretty amazing, "said Fluttershy.

"I know exactly what you mean darling,"said Rarity in a irritated voice "I've been treated like garbage in the past by plenty of stallions. Prince Blueblood was the biggest jerk I've ever had the displeasure of meeting and Trenderhoof didn't know a good thing when he seen it!" said Rarity in disgust as the stylist finishes her hair and gives her a mirror to inspect her hair. "My very special somepony will have to recognize me for the prize I am and treat me as such," finished Rarity as she smiles into the mirror loving her new mane look. "I know he's out there Fluttershy longing for me like I'm for him!" giggled a joyous Rarity, "Tomorrow will be the best Hearts and Hooves day ever!"

* * *

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Ponyville Spike and Twilight Sparkle are gem hunting. "You must have a huge craving for gems," said Twilight as she cast her gem finding spell lighting up areas on the ground were gems are under "I don't even think you can eat all these gems we've collected Spike," observed Twilight as Spike digs for more gems to throw into there already overflowing bucket of gems.

"There not for me Twilight," replied Spike throwing the new gems into their bucket, "I'm going to make a gift for Rarity out of them for Heart and Hooves day tomorrow," explained Spike.

"That's really thoughtful Spike, what's it going to be?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"A life sized replica of her out of them," answered Spike reaching into the bucket and pulling out three special gems, "Look these gems match her cutie mark perfectly!" squealed Spike in delight.

"Life size replica?" asked a doubtful for Twilight "Spike how are you going to do that you can't exactly glue this many gems together it won't look good"

"I know Twilight I'm going to weld them together with my fire breath I've been practicing for months now," answered a proud Spike "Also I have a romantic day planned for me and Rarity tomorrow," he continued "With help from the Cutie mark crusaders I've got a nice romantic lunch set up for me and her tomorrow."

"Wow Spike looks like some of my organization skills have rubbed off on you," Twilight commented "where could you have possibly found time to plan a romantic lunch, practice your fire breath welding, and all the other millions things you help me with?" asked Twilight in a supportive voice.

"When you're in love you find time!" proudly declare Spike "Tomorrow will finally be the day that I ask Rarity to be my very special somepony!" he added with glee.

The expression on Twilight Sparkle's face immediately changed. _Oh no Spike is going to do all this work just to be shot down by Rarity_ thought Twilight.

"Spike I don't want you to get your hopes up to high,"said a concerned Twilight "What you're doing is extremely sweet and thoughtful but that doesn't guarantee that Rarity will say yes to you and become your very special somepony," explained Twilight.

"Don't worry about it Twilight, Spiky-Wiky has it all under control there is no way she'll say no to me tomorrow when she sees all of what I've got planned," assured Spike.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt if it doesn't work though,"she replied.

"It will work," replied a slightly annoyed Spike. Twilight doubting his seductive abilities really was starting to get under his scales,"Don't worry because tomorrow will be the best Hearts and Hooves day ever!" finished a love stricken Spike.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here is my first chapter of my first MLP Fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review let me know what you think. I hope to have another chapter up sometime next week. Until next time Brohoof /) my fellow bronies.


	2. Chapter 2: You're not a Pony

**Chapter 2: You're not a Pony**

"There we go all done, "said a proud Spike as he finishes fire breath welding the last jewel on his replica of Rarity. The replica was a beautiful piece of are with a rainbow of colored gems in it. The gems that stuck out the most was it's cutie mark gems that matched her real life's counterpart perfectly and seemed to shine brighter than the rest. "Rarity is going to love this !" cried Spike ,"Twilight come in here for a second and tell me what you think about my gift to Rarity for tomorrow"

"Coming Spike," said Twilight from up the stairs "I'm sure it looks gre..."stammered Twilight Sparkle as she takes a first look at it and is speechless as her jaws drop. "Wow!" she shouted "Spike it looks amazing, I'd expect something like this to be in the Canterlot Museum but not in my library!" complimented Twilight Sparkle as she circles around admiring Spike's Rarity replica.

"Do you think Rarity will like it?" asked Spike.

"Yes I think she'll love it, Spike you did a great job," answered Twilight

"Thanks I'm pooped I'm going to bed," yawned a tired dragon as he walks to his bed and falls over face first on it falling asleep before he even hits it. Twilight Sparkle walks over and tucks him in.

"I hope you have the best Hearts and Hooves Day ever tomorrow," said Twilight to a sleeping Spike as she also crawls into bed.

* * *

"There we go all done," said a proud Rarity as she finishes sewing her last thread on her new dress. Her dress was beautiful with hearts and horse shoe designs sewn all over it to represent Hearts and Hooves day. "My very special somepony is going to love this!" Rarity squeals "Oh Sweetie Belle would you be a dear and come in here and tell me what you think of my new dress?" called Rarity.

"Coming," replied Sweetie Belle as he sprints down the stairs and looks at her sisters new dress.

"Well Sweetie Belle what to you think?" questioned Rarity.

"It's looks beautiful," squealed Sweetie Belle "It's the best dress you've ever made!"

"Why thank you I would hope so since this dress is going to help me attract my very special somepony tomorrow," said Rarity.

"Really you think you're going to find your very special somepony tomorrow?" asked Sweetie Belle

"Yes in fact I do," answered Rarity "I've just had this certain feeling about tomorrow that it will happen," she continued "I might be developing my very own pinkie sense," joked Rarity.

_Oh boy this is perfect _thought Sweetie Belle _she thinks she's going to meet her very special somepony tomorrow and we've planned a date between her and Spike tomorrow me and the other crusaders will get our cutie marks in match making for sure. _

_"_Well Sweetie Belle as much as I'd love for us to stay up and admire my work we have to be getting to bed I've got a big day planned tomorrow," said Rarity

"Yeah me too!" said Sweetie Belle

"Really what are you doing?" questioned Rarity as they walk to bed.

"Oh just some Cutie Mark Crusader stuff," answered Sweetie Belle "Good night," as she closes the door to her bedroom and Rarity closes the door to hers.

* * *

The next morning Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders met up at the Ponyville library. "Hey guys did you bring all the stuff," asked Spike.

"I got the food!" shouted Applebloom

"I've got the candles and silverware!" shouted Scootaloo.

"I've got the flowers!" shouted Sweetie Belle.

"Good everything is here let's get this all set up shall we," said Spike. They began to set a table in the middle of the library and decorate it with the flowers, candles, and silverware.

"Are you sure that these apple fritters are your sisters favorite food," asked Applebloom to Sweetie Belle.

"Yes, she eats them all the time except when she's said then she only eats ice cream," answered Sweetie Belle.

"Great because she's going to be anything but sad after she sees this romantic dinner with Spike," chimed in Scootaloo.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders Matchmakers!" shouted all three in perfect harmony.

"Come over her guys I've got something to show you," said Spike as he grabs the blanket that was covering his Rarity replica "Let me introduce to you diamond Rarity!" he announces as he pulls the blanket off revealing it. All three of the Cutie mark Crusaders immediately climb on it.

"Wow this looks great Spike," complemented Applebloom.

"This is almost as awesome as Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom!'shouted Scootaloo.

"Do one of me next!" pleaded Sweetie Belle.

"Do you know how long it took to find all these gems and to fire weld them together and to resist from eating them?" asked Spike "sorry Sweetie Belle but this was a one time thing for the most beautiful pony ever your sister Rarity." he finished.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot to tell you," said Sweetie Belle "Rarity has a feeling that she's going to meet her very special somepony today!" said and excitied Sweetie Belle, "It's perfect you too will become each others very special somepony and we'd get our cutie marks for sure!" she added.

"Everypony Wins!" cried all three Crusaders in harmony.

"That is perfect now you all go and get Rarity to come here but don't ruin the surprise and I'll get all suited up," directed Spike. The Crusaders skipped off to Rarity's boutique while Spike put on his best tuxedo. The Crusaders arrived at the boutique just as Rarity was putting on her dress.

"Wow Rarity you sure to look pretty in that new dress of yours," complements Applebloom.

"Why thank you Applebloom," replied Rarity "Well I really must be going my very special somepony won't be able to find me if I'm in here all day," she added as she walks out the door the crusaders following.

"You know who would really like your dress Rarity?" asked Scootaloo "Twilight Sparkle you should really head down to the library and show her," she added.

"I doubt it she's not really the fashion type," Rarity answered "she's more of the book type."

"No really she would," chimed in Sweetie Belle "I told her about it earlier and she told us to tell you to come to the library so she can see," lied Sweetie Belle with the fakest grin ever.

"Oh alright," relented Rarity "I guess a quick stop there wouldn't hurt." They all began to head to the library with the crusaders out in front l skipping happily. Meanwhile Spike was all suited up and ready to go as Twilight came down the stares.

"Good morning Twilight the Crusaders went to go get Rarity and should be here any minute now," informed Spike.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Spike," said Twilight "If things don't work out the way you plan them too I don't want you to think that it's because something is wrong with you," she said in a concerned voice.

"You are such a worrier Twilight do you see all this stuff I'm sure it all will work out for the best," replied Spike.

"I hope for your sakes it does," she added as the Crusaders busted in through the door way.

"She's right behind us!" shouted Sweetie Belle

"Everypony up the stairs Spike and Rarity needs to be alone," ordered Twilight Sparkle. Her and the Crusaders ran up the stairs but still peek out to be able to see and hear what was happening as Rarity walked in.

"Hello, Twilight I'm here with my new dress," said Rarity as she walks in. She looks and sees Spike in a tuxedo along with the candle lit meal and her heart began to pound faster.

"Hello, my lady," greeted Spike in his most seductive voice "Please have a sit," he said as he pulls her out a chair.

"Spike I didn't come over here expecting all this," Rarity said "The other told me that Twilight wanted to see my new dress."

"Yeah the crusaders helped me set this all up they probably just told you that to get you over here," he answered.

"Well then I'd hate to disappoint if you went through all this trouble for little old me," answered Rarity taking her sit. They sat and began eating and chatting. "MMMM apple fritters my favorite! Spike how did you ever know?" asked Rarity

"I have my ways," he answered looking up the stairs at Sweetie Belle smiling "That's a beautiful dress you got on!" complimented Spike

"Thank you darling," added Rarity "I made special for today hoping it would attract the attention of my very special somepony."

"Speaking of that I have something to ask you but first let me give you my gift," he said walking over to the replica with the blanket shrouded over it.

"Oh Spike you shouldn't have," replied Rarity "You really didn't have to get me anything...Oh my Celestia!" she screams as Spike pulls of the blanket revealing her jewel doppelgänger. Her eyes grow wide and light up and she begins to blush. She runs over there extremely fast and begins to inspected it joyously.

"This is the greatest gift I've ever gotten!" Rarity exclaims "It's absolutely breath-taking!" she adds.

"Not as breath-taking as who it's modeled after," flirts Spike.

"I love it Spike," said Rarity "However could I repay you?" she ask

"Well there is one thing you know what with it being Hearts and Hooves day and all," he says shyly "I was wondering if you wanted to be each others very special somepony?" asked Spike with a nervous grin and some sweat coming down he's head.

"Oh," said a stunned Rarity "Well I don't know about that Spike dear because well you aren't a pony," she added clearly uncomforted. Those worlds might have been nails in a coffin for Spike little dragon heart. He fought to hold back tears. The Crusaders and Twilight upstairs almost began crying too just looking at Spikes hurt face.

"I'm sorry Spike," apologized Rarity "but I do want you to know that if you were a pony you'd defiantly be," she said re assumingly bending done to kiss him on his cheek. "Thanks again for all of this Spike but I really have to be going. If you will just make my sister and her friends take this wonderful replica gift of me to my boutique that be great," suggest Rarity as she began to leave

"I will make sure it gets there," answered Spike as he watch Rarity leave. The other came down the stair and began to comfort Spike.

"I'm sorry we aren't better matchmakers," apologized Scootaloo

"It's okay it not your fault," said Spike "It's mine I'm not a pony I'm a dragon." he continued "If you guys and take that replica to Rarity's place that be great. I don't want to look at it anymore," said Spike in a depressed voice. The Crusaders did as they were told and loaded it into a wagon and began to drag out.

"Spike like I said earlier don't think that there's anything wrong with you" said Twilight "just because you're not a pony doesn't mean your bad." she comforted.

"That's it!" shouted Spike,"Rarity Said that if I was a pony then we could be tighter!" he exclaimed "Twilight you turned those mice into ponies when we went to the Gala. Turn me into one too!" Spike said now growing happy.

"I'm sorry Spike but I won't do that," she said "you shouldn't have to change yourself that much just to please Rarity."

"Well if you won't do it I'll find somepony who can!" he shouted walking out the door slamming it behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry the chapter so long **but this is the first climax of the story. Will Rarity find her very special somepony? Will Spike find someone to turn him into a pony? Will the Crusaders get the replica there safely? All these questions will be answered next chapter . Reviews would be great and advice as well.

"


End file.
